magusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Edward Sullivan
Erscheinungsbild Prof. Dr. phil. (hist.) Dr. phil. (ling.) Sullivan tritt als ein in sich gekehrter, sehr auf seine Privatsphäre bedachter Mann in Erscheinung. Letztere ist ihm insbesondere insofern wichtig, als er als Professor und intellektuelle Kapazität des Lehrstuhls Geschichte der Columbia University New York zumindest zu einem gewissen Grad im Lichte der inner-universitären Aufmerksamkeit steht, wenn auch glücklicher Weise nicht der gemeinen Öffentlichkeit. Gerade seine Kernkompetenz in klassischer Geschichte des vorderen Orients in Kombination mit seinen weitreichenden linguistischen Kenntnissen haben ihm, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, aufgrund zahlreicher Veröffentlichungen auch zu einem größeren, überregionalen Bekanntheitsgrad im akademischen Umfeld verholfen. In seiner Funktion als Professor gibt er sich reserviert und stets betont professionell gegenüber jeglichen, an ihn heran getragenen Fakten. Die Lehrtätigkeit, die wahrzunehmen er gegenüber höheren Semestern zuweilen verpflichtet ist, absolviert er überwiegend freudlos. Rein äußerlich mutet er wie ein Vertreter aus der Mitte des vergangenen Jahrhunderts an, was für einen Professor einer geisteswissenschaftlichen Fakultät zumindest innerhalb des universitären Umfelds jedoch nicht all zu außergewöhnlich ist. Mit Krawatte, Lederschuhen und Tweed- bzw. Kordjacke, erscheint er gegenüber dem unbedarften Auge wie ein englischer Gentleman, was durch seine gestelzte verbale Ausdrucksweise und seine altmodischen Manieren zusätzlich untermauert wird. Sein tatsächliches Alter lässt sich anhand rein physischer Merkmale recht schwer einzuschätzen. Sein grau meliertes Haar und der Gehstock, auf den er für seine Fortbewegung angewiesen ist, zeichnen das Bild eines Mannes zwischen 40 und 50 Jahren. Diese Einstufung wird auch durch seine professionelle Kompetenz sowie von seiner Kleidung, Etikette und dem allgemeinen Habitus unterstrichen. Die grauen, durchdringenden Augen, die gänzlich ohne Altersfältchen auszukommen scheinen, und in denen ein merkwürdiges, zielgerichtetes Feuer zu brennen scheint, suggerieren jedoch einen weitaus jüngeren Mann. Persönlichkeit Sullivan scheint nicht nur ein sehr, in seinem Habitus festgefahrener, Mann zu sein, sondern Luftveränderung im allgemeinen- sowie Reisen im besonderen nicht sonderlich zu schätzen. Er kann in keinster Weise als ein experimentierfreudiger, abenteuerlustiger Draufgänger gelten. Er schätzt guten Kaffee und scheut sich nicht vor harter Arbeit, solange diese seiner eigenen- oder der Forschung seines Hauses zuträglich ist. Raum und Zeit scheinen sein Interesse in besonderer Weise zu wecken, was für einen Geisteswissenschaftlicher keinesfalls selbstverständlich ist. Er hält vehement an traditionellen Tugenden wie Höflichkeit, Pünktlichkeit und Rechtschaffenheit fest, die er auch dann persönlich zu praktizieren und umzusetzen versucht, wenn eine Situation eine weitaus pragmatischere Vorgehensweise suggerieren würde. Habitus Edward Sullivan erwacht jeden Morgen um Punkt 6:29 Uhr – gerade rechtzeitig, um sicher zu stellen, dass sein Wecker eine Minute später klingelt. Er wäscht sich, kleidet sich in seinen altmodischen Anzug, isst und legt jeden Wochentag den 15-minütigen Fußweg zur Universität zurück, wo er sich nach Möglichkeit umgehend in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzieht. Dort überfliegt er bis Punkt acht Uhr die New York Times, um sich die wichtigsten Fakten des täglichen Geschehens einzuprägen, während er Kaffee aus einer prozellanernen Tasse nippt, die er aus seiner mitgebrachten Thermoskanne füllt. Anschließend geht er seiner Forschung- und zuweilen auch seiner ungeliebten Lehrtätigkeit nach, die sich jedoch insofern in Grenzen hält, als er als Bibliotheksbeauftragter nur wenige Stunden unterrichtet. Zwischen 17 und 18 Uhr kehrt er auf dem selben Weg nach Hause zurück. Dort setzt er seine Arbeit bis in die spähte Nacht fort – wissend dass er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einmal erwachen wird, um seinen Alptraum, den Antrieb all seiner Bemühungen, erneut zu durchleben. Nach außen hin scheint sein Leben nach einem Uhrwerk gestellt zu sein. Innerlich wird er umso unruhiger, je mehr Jahre verstreichen. Sullivan schätzt Ordnung und systematische Vorgehensweisen. Die einzige Ausnahme zu dieser Regel umfasst seine beinahe krankhafte Motivation, seine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen – doch selbst dies entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Systematik. Der Professor verachtet-, nicht zuletzt aufgrund seines körperlichen Gebrechens, jedwede Form körperlicher Anstrengung. Er legt keinerlei Wert auf „Luftveränderung“ und verreist äußerst ungerne. Er besitzt weder ein motorisiertes Vehikel, noch einen Führerschein. Sullivans Besessenheit vom Aspekt der Zeit führt dazu, dass er in regelmäßigen Abständen seine Taschenuhr aus der Brusttasche zieht, um ihr Ziffernblatt zu studieren, was ihm nach außen hin einen unruhigen, geradezu gehetzten Eindruck verleiht. Nur er selbst weis, dass sein eigener Zeitinstinkt genauer tickt als jedes mechanische Chronometer und dass diese pathologische Unsicherheit seinerseits lediglich dem Zweck dient, zu prüfen, ob er nach wie vor Herr über die temporale Phase der ihn jeweils umgebenden Realität ist. Zuweilen setzt er diese Geste auch bewusst ein, um einen Gesprächspartner wissen zu lassen, wie sehr es ihm am teuersten aller denkbaren Güter mangelt. Sofern es sein anderweitiger, straffer Zeitplan gestattet, besucht Sullivan zuweilen kulturelle Veranstaltungen. Hierzu zählen insbesondere die klassische Philharmonie und Oper. Vereinzelt findet man in auf Vernissagen naturhistorischer Sammlungen sowie Ausstellungen des klassischen Altertums, des Bücherwesens oder der klassischen Kunst. Zitate Wissenschaft * „Ich bin Wissenschaftlicher, kein Thaumaturg.“ * „Dieses Detail bedarf weiterführender wissenschaftlicher Analyse.“ Zeit * „Bitte fassen Sie sich kurz, ich habe nur wenig Zeit.“ * „Tempus fugit et edax rerum.“ * „Tempus rerum imperator est — omnes feriunt, ultima necat.“ Faust * „Allwissend bin ich nicht; doch viel ist mir bewußt.“ * „Zwar weiß ich viel, doch möcht’ ich alles wissen.“ * „Es irrt der Mensch, solang’ er strebt.“ * „O glücklich, wer noch hoffen kann aus diesem Meer des Irrtums aufzutauchen!“ * „Ein guter Mensch in seinem dunklen Drange ist sich des rechten Weges wohl bewußt.“ * „Zwei Seelen wohnen ach! in meiner Brust!“ * „Die Botschaft hör’ ich wohl, allein mir fehlt der Glaube.“ * „Bei euch, ihr Herrn, kann man das Wesen gewöhnlich aus dem Namen lesen.“ * „Ich bin zu alt, um nur zu spielen, zu jung, um ohne jeden Wunsch zu sein.“ * „Der Teufel hat sie’s zwar gelehrt; allein der Teufel kann’s nicht machen.“ * „Die Kraft ist schwach, allein die Lust ist groß.“ * „Werd’ ich zum Augenblicke sagen: Verweile doch! du bist so schön!“ * „Ein Blick von dir, ein Wort mehr unterhält als alle Weisheit dieser Welt.“ * „Mein Ruh’ ist hin, mein Herz ist schwer; ich find sie nimmer und nimmermehr.“ Traditionen ; Akashic Brotherhood : „Das Streben nach mentaler Perfektion im Kontext der Erlangung eines höheren Zieles sollte stets ein Mittel-, nicht jedoch als eigentlicher Zweck dienen.“ ; Celestial Chorus : „Die Konzentration einer vereinheitlichenden Theorie im Fokus spiritueller Transzendenz mag den richtigen Ansatz darstellen, den Kosmos als solchen allumfassend zu begreifen, darf jedoch nicht auf den theologisch-ethischen Aspekt reduziert sein.“ ; Cult of Ecstacy : „Das Streben nach Transzendenz rechtfertigt keinesfalls das Praktizieren ethisch fragwürdiger Riten und Methoden.“ ; Dreamspeakers : „Sich in der Welt jenseits des Schleiers zu verlieren, heißt den Sinn für transzendale Metaphysik und übergreifende Kosmologie aus den Augen zu verlieren.“ ; Euthanatos : „Der unabänderliche Niedergang des Kosmos’ bedarf keiner expliziten Herbeiführung unstetiger Kausalität und Probabilistik.“ ; Order of Hermes : „Sodales und Brüder, die sich nur all zu oft in Generalisierung und Politik verlieren.“ ; Shaea : „Töchter und demütige Dienerinnen der Weisheit.“ ; Sons of Ether : „Ein exzellentes Artefakt bedarf eines meisterlichen Alchemisten und Handwerkers. Dennoch ist auch die Materie lediglich ein Aspekt einer allumfassenden Verknüpfung.“ ; Verbena : „Archaische, tief in die Vergangenheit zurück reichende Wurzeln und plakativer Formalismus vermögen nicht über ein grundsätzliches Unvermögen hinweg zu täuschen, die allumfassenden Zusammenhänge des Kosmos’ sinngemäß zu begreifen.“ ; Virtual Adepts : „Wer?“ ; Hollow Ones : „Wer?“ Bekanntschaften * Sullivan unterhält ein kollegiales Verhältnis zu Elisabeth Hamsworth, die der selben Organisation anzugehören scheint, wie er selbst. * Ein mondänes, kollegiales Verhältnis unterhält er zu Dr. Alex de Voogt's , dem Leiter der Abteilung Naher Osten des American Museum of Natural History. Lokalitäten * Sullivans Wohnhaus * Sullivans Arbeitszimmer Aktuelles Seit den Ereignissen im Bermudadreieck wirkt Dr. Sullivan noch deplatzierter, als man es bisher von ihm gewohnt war – was mittlerweile durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen ist. Nicht nur, dass er bei seinem jeweiligen Gegenüber einen, über die Gebühr gehetzten und stellenweise ängstlichen Eindruck hinterlässt, seine Signatur und Erscheinung leidet bei genauerer Betrachtung immer wieder unter kurzen Unterbrechungen, was sich zuweilen in einer kurzzeitig semi-transparenten Physis manifestiert. Darüber hinaus steht ihm die Müdigkeit, die sich in ihm aufgrund fortwährender Forschungen über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg aufgebaut hat, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kategorie:Mage Kategorie:SC Kategorie:Book of Names Kategorie:Mage Kategorie:SC Kategorie:Book of Names